Resurfaced
by Brentinator
Summary: Alternative ending to "Return Of Spyfall". In the fight with the cyborgs trying to get the liqutoniom, a old karate injury of Jack's resurfaces, but will he ever be able to do karate again? Rated low T for injuries. More characters then listed.
1. Part 1

Jack cringed in pain as the cyborg slammed it's metal hand into Jack's, making him fall and clutch it as he saw it start bruising and swelling, reminding him off what happened two years prior.

Flashback...

"Man. Two hundred years old and that toilet still flushes better then the one at the dojo." Jack realized out loud after going out of the bathroom and started drying off his precious hair before he noticed three people come in, making him jerk around and throw the towel as he quickly started fighting them, but being caught off guard has disadvantages as two cornered him while one hit Jack's hand with his bo staff as he cried out and fell to the ground before he heard.

"Yah!"

And saw his cousin knock the guy to the ground before they ran out before he reached out his hand to help him up, Jack using his undamaged one to stand up.

"Oh. Kai, thanks man."

"Who were those guys?"

"I don't know. I kinda feel like a jerk, I thought you were one of them."

"We're still cousins, Jack. You ok?" The blonde teen asked, referring to his injury.

"I don't know. My hand really hurts." He explained as he tried to move it, cringing in the process.

End of flashback...

Jack then snapped back to reality when he heard Milton say.

"I'll stop the train. Jack, follow the cyborg and get the liquatoniom."

Jack nodded, hoping he could stop it with his hand injury as he went out the window and jumped into the roof where the cyborg was as Jack started fighting him, having to grab the briefcase with his injured hand as he fought with his other as he knocked the cyborg to the ground.

"This is where you get off.

He then kicked it off the train just as Milton stopped it, Jack climbing back in, weary and in pain as ihe saw that Shane, Grey and Milton were ok, making him sigh in short lived relief before Shane walked over, holding his hand out.

"You did great out there, Jack."

"So did you." Jack smiled as he shook his hand with his broken hand, making him cringe and bite his lip, scaring Shane.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Then he looked down and located the injury as he gasped, letting go of Jack's hand. "Did I do that? I am so sor-"

"No. You didn't do it." Milton sighed as he walked over to the two boys. "The cyborg did when he punched Jack in the hand. I sent him to get the liqutoniom cause I didn't want him to feel useless, but now I realize I probably should have made him sit out, considering he made it worse by fighting."

"Milton, you know I wouldn't have sat out anyway. Not in the middle of a fight."

"I know. Is your hand gonna be ok?"

"I don't know. It's probably broken again." He explained to the redhead as he stood up before they went back to the jet copter.

Milton found some clean bandages in one of the small compartments, along with some crazy stuff of Funderburk's before sitting down in front of Jack, sighing as he started bandaging his hand tightly, making him cringe.

"Sorry Jack. Just wear some sort of gloves and we can get it checked out in Seaford." He explained as he finished, Shane sitting next to them as Grey joined them as well, turning on autopilot.

"So what happened to Jack?" Grey questioned.

"Yeah, why is this injury worse then most anyway?" Shane inquired.

Jack sighed as he explained.

"Two years ago, I was invited to China for a karate tournament, and the person who made me quit karate before I went to Seaford was there as well. He sent three guys to come and make me unable to compete, and one broke my hand with a bo staff. Afterwards, a doctor came and looked at it, and while they never told my sensei or my fellows students, I did later on, that if my hand was ever broken in the same place, I may never be able to do karate again."

"Why?" Shane asked, still confused.

"Cause Jack's break was one of the worst ones they had ever seen, and even after the physical therapy, it was still somewhat weak. That's why Jack is always triple checking his gear, how he holds his bo staffs, and is super careful with that hand." Milton enlightened as Grey asked.

"Are you gonna be able to do karate again?"

"I have no idea." Jack sighed as he tried to move his hand, cringing in the process before the jet copter landed.

After talking to Funderburk, saying goodbye to Grey and Shane, and grabbing their stuff, Milton and Jack were on the way home.

"Jack? How's your hand?" Milton asked as Jack cringed, trying to move it.

"Not good. Milton, if I can't do karate again-"

"Jack, I know what you are thinking, and you'll always be a Wasabi Warrior. Eddie may not be here anymore, but after he moved to Minnesota, he joined the nearest dojo, but we still consider him a Wasabi Warrior. You may not be able to do karate anymore, but the Wasabi code goes deeper then just karate. You're our friend, Jack. And you always will be, no matter what."

"Thanks Milton. I needed that." Jack smiled as Milton held out his hand.

"Wasabi?"

Jack nodded.

"Wasabi."

 **Hope you guys liked this one shot, and I kinda made it a open ending thing, but if you guys want a part two where they are in Seaford, let me know. I also don't know if this was medically accurate, but I wanted to whump Jack, so my needs have been satisfied. Also, my reviews are messed up, so if you guys have a account and want a part 2, PM me please.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Part 2

Jack smiled as he stepped off the plane and breathed in a breath of Seaford air before reaching for the railing, grabbing it with his broken hand as he grimaced at the simple touch before grabbing the other side, Milton following behind, holding all the luggage. They stepped off the stairs as Jack sighed, looking at his friend.

"They should be here."

"Yeah. I was sure Rudy was gonna be here."

Just then, they saw their sensei, jumping up and down, holding a sign which read 'Jack and Milton' on it, written in pink sparkles as the two teens laughed, walking over to him.

"I'm so happy you are back!" The man yelled hugging Milton.

"We're glad to be back, but, Rudy, something happ-"

"Enough of that, Jack. Kim and Jerry are waiting in the car, and you know what happens to Jerry if he's in a place for too long." Rudy explained, looking disgusted.

"But Rudy, I-"

"Do you like the sign? I wanted to make it the colors of our dojo, but Kim wanted it to be "girly." Rudy gagged.

"Rudy-"

"Really? Kim said that?"

"Milton!"

"Right, sorry."

"What did you need to tell me, Jack?"

The brunette sighed as he took off his glove, revealing his bandaged hand.

"I broke my hand at the airport and I need you to drive me to the hospital."

"Jack, you know what could happen to your hand-"

"I know! I've been trying to tell you about it for ten minutes!" Jack yelled as he pulled the glove back on, stalking off to the car.

Rudy and Milton followed suit as they saw Jerry in the passenger seat and Kim on the left side.

"Oh good, you're back. I was about to-"

"We know!" The others yelled in frustration.

"Ok everyone, we'll be making a detour, but Milton has his licence and will be happy to drive the others home." Rudy smiled.

"I will?"

"Yes you will!"

Jack rolled his eyes, pressing the side of his head on the edge of the door before Rudy pulled up in front of the hospital.

"Rudy, what are we doing here?" Kim asked as Jack got out.

"Oh, I, um, need a kidney stone removed, and Jack's coming for support." Rudy laughed nervously, slinging his arm around Jack as he hoped they would buy the lie.

"Why didn't you just tell us, Rudy? We can all be you're support!" She smiled as she started getting out of the car as Jack stopped them.

"Ok, Rudy doesn't need a kidney stone removed."

"Then what happened?" Jerry asked.

Jack sighed as he removed his glove, wincing.

"I hurt my hand at the airport in Washington, and Rudy wants me to get it checked out. You guys should go."

"Technically, you can't be taken to the hospital unless it's by a parent or legal guardian-"

"Oh please. I can pull off before Jack's mother if I have to. I've done WAY worse." Rudy explained.

"Yeah, how about if it comes to that, you pretend to be my dad?" Jack suggested, putting back on the glove as Rudy groaned.

"Have it your way, then."

"Well, see ya, Jack." Jerry smiled as he got in the car, Kim grabbing his shirt.

"We're still staying."

"No we're no-" Jerry started, but was stopped by the girl of the group punching him in the stomach as he squeaked. "Ok, guess we are."

The group walked into the building as Jack sat down, sighing and pulling at his glove, Kim sitting beside him.

"How was the trip?" She asked.

"It was good. I got to eat blue meat for the first time."

"That's not true, hun. The meat in the cafeteria is always blue, they just cover it with brown gravy."

Jack fake gagged upon hearing that before she asked another question.

"So why did you get picked for the essay contest anyway? Cause I've gotta be honest, your essay was not that good."

"Oh, well, I-" Jack stuttered, trying to think up a lie as Rudy came over.

"They'll be able to take Jack in a hour."

Before sitting down.

"I wrote a new essay, and pulled my old one out." He lied.

A hour later, they were finally taken in to get some X-rays done, along with a few tests. While the doctor went to get the results, Jack sighed, looking at his friends, smiling.

"Thanks for coming with me. You didn't have to do this."

"I know. I didn't want to. I've been here so long I hacked all the vending machines, did a eating contest, and-"

"We get it!" Everyone yelled as Kim set her hand on Jack's shoulder.

"We're your friends. And you need us right now."

"Could you not say that? It makes me sound like a poor puppy dog instead of a second degree black belt."

Just as Kim was about to say something, the doctor came back in as he showed them the X-rays.

"It wouldn't be that bad if he hadn't had a hand injury prior. But luckily, it can be fixed with a simple surgery, and your hand will be back to normal. Before your first injury normal, and you'll be able to do karate again after you have recovered."

Everyone in the room let out a sigh they didn't know they were holding before Rudy spoke up.

"Doctor, we do have a small problem. Jack's parents are-"

Then Jack's parents, McKenzie and Alex Brewer, burst in, his mother holding onto him as she repeated comforting and supportive words like a mantra while his father started discussing the situation with the doctor, Jack muttering under his breath, only loud enough for Kim to hear as the rest of the students left.

"This is so embarrassing."

Making Kim smile a bit as she left, before Jack grabbed her with his good hand, in a moment of vulnerability.

"Stay with me?"

 _ **Part three coming soon...**_

 _ **Over and out.**_

 _ **Susz.**_


	3. Part 3

Jack sighed as he looked down at his hand, where the bandages had been taken off. The bruising and swelling was enough to make the teen sick to his stomach, resulting in him looking up at the ceiling when he heard the door open,

seeing that it was Kim and Milton.

"Hey guys." He smiled, trying not to let the nervousness slip into his voice.

That's right. Jack Brewer, who has beat the toughest opponents in karate, was nervous about a small surgery on his hand. Which made sense, since it it didn't work, he had to be done forever.

"Hey Jack. You feeling ok?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Really? Cause you seemed nervous earlier. I mean REALLY nervous. You were like-"

"I get it." Jack answered with a exasperated tone in his voice.

"Trust me, we'll all be here when you wake up." Kim smiled as Milton added.

"Except Jerry, who might get bored, but that's Jerry for you."

Jack laughed when he heard that before Milton and Kim were told to leave, Milton waved while Kim, who had been holding his good hand, squeezed it before letting go and walked out.

While Jack was being prepped and taken into surgery, the Wasabi Warriors were all in the waiting room. Milton was looking through crossword puzzles, Rudy was looking through 'Karate weekly', Jerry was asleep and Kim was pacing around nervously.

"Kim, stop pacing. Jack will be fine." Milton told her as she fumed, grabbing his shirt.

"You don't know that, Milton Krupnick!"

"Kim, put him down." Rudy said, absent mindedly as he flipped a page of his magazine, Jerry snorting awake as he groaned.

"Where did Shakira go?"

Kim put him down, rolling her eyes at Jerry's comment before she heard her sensei say.

"He'll be fine. These doctors didn't go through six years of school for nothing."

"Wait. Six? Why do they only have to go through six and we have to go through 14?"

"You mean twelve, Jerry." Milton pointed out.

"So kindergarten and preschool were for nothing? Thanks a lot, mami." He muttered before he started speaking fluent Spanish.

The rest of the Wasabi Warriors rolled their eyes as one of the doctors came out.

"Brewer?"

Rudy stood up, along with Kim.

"How is he?"

"His hand will be fine. He's waking up right now, and you can see him, since his parents won't be back for awhile due to work, but don't overwhelm him." He explained before leaving.

"Hey guys. Let's go see Jack." Rudy smiled as the Wasabi Warriors got in the elevator, as they noticed they had reached the maximum amount of people.

"Guys, maybe one of us should take the stairs so we don't cause the elevator to collapse." Milton told them.

"Oh please. This is a cheep prank where it changes every time someone comes in so they get freaked out." Rudy explained as he clicked the button.

Surprisingly, the elevator held up as the kids ran out, terrified of what would happen.

"Seriously, did you not hear a word I just said?"

"No we did. Sometimes you just aren't exactly...accurate." Kim explained as they went to Jack's room, where he was just waking up, Kim gently grabbing his hand.

"Ugh." He groaned as his eyes opened.

"Hey Jack." She smiled.

"Hey. Where are my parents?"

"At work. They'll be back later." Rudy told him.

"How's your hand?" Kim asked, looking down at it as it was now in a cast.

"It's ok. It's sore, but I'll live."

"Good."

Then the room was filled with a awkward silence before Jerry spoke up, seeing Milton's guilty face.

"Hey Rudy, come prove to Kim and I that the elevator is a cheap prank."

"Oh, I don't really wanna-"

Jerry grabbed her arm as they both left, the sensei following behind as Milton sighed, sitting beside him.

"You ok, Milton?"

"Sorry, Jack. I just feel guilty. I pushed you to stay in DC and help Funderburk, I pushed you to go after the liqutoniom, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ever done that. I'm sorry."

"Milton, I don't blame you for what happened. If anything, I blame myself. I should've stayed down, and shouldn't have gotten back up. We could've stopped ourselves from this entire thing. If I hadn't stopped that agent, none of this would have happened."

"Jack, I'm glad it happened. I just wish you didn't get hurt. That one is on me." Milton sighed.

"Again, if anything, I'm to blame. Or Funderburk is. He set the whole thing up."

"Holy Christmas Nuts! You're right! It's not our fault, it's his!" They both laughed before they came back in, Rudy grinning while Kim scowled.

"Come on, Kim. Admit it."

"Fine. The elevator is rigged." She groaned, throwing her head back.

"So when can I go home?" Jack asked.

"They said you can go home as soon as your parents get back, but they don't want you to do karate till after the cast is off, and they want you to be EXTREMELY careful."

Jack nodded at the news his sensei delivered before he smiled.

"This is kinda like the Wasabi code. 'We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal, and honest, and never say die."

"Never say die, Jack. That's exactly what you're doing." Rudy smiled as he walked closer to Jack.

"Wasabi?"

All the other placed their hands in the middle before throwing them in the air.

"Wasabi!"

"Well, we'll check on you tomorrow." They all said as they left, before Milton asked Jack.

"Does this mean we broke the Wasabi code?"

"Of course not. We are being loyal, by not telling them. We are protecting them, Milton."

Milton nodded before saying.

"See you tomorrow, Jack."

And left, leaving Jack alone, thinking.

'Did we break the Wasabi code?'

The end.

 _ **Well guys, that's the end, but if you want a sequel, I'll do it soon.**_

 _ **I'm rather proud of this book, but if you Kickin it writers have any constructive criticism for me, I would like some.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _Susz13._**


End file.
